Survival of the Daleks Part One
by tpman98
Summary: The fifth Doctor is called when NASA discovers something on the surface of Mars. The Doctor and K-9 find a future Dalek empire and must use all resources to stop them from exterminating the Earth.


I do not own any of the characters contained in this story. Those belong to the BBC and the various producers and writers of the series Doctor Who. I do own this story and all of its contents, with the exception of its characters. I am not profiting financially from the publication of this story, nor do I intend to. All rights reserved to all authors and creators.

Survival of the Daleks

Part one

July 26, 2014. Kennedy Space Center, FL, USA.

At the Kennedy Space Center, technicians were operating the _Curiosity_ space rover that was currently on Mars searching for signs of life. It wasn't the rover's first mission. It wasn't the most exciting job; but NASA had high hopes that they would find evidence of life on other planets. Suddenly, the rover's camera picked up a strange whir. Two strange metal objects then rolled into view. The first resembled a dark blue tin can with a skirt of gray metal orbs around the base. Its middle section had a strange metal arm that looked like a toilet plunger on the object's left; and a baking whisker-like device on its right. The top formed into a metal dome and a metal arm protruded from it. At the end of the arm there appeared to be a single glowing blue eye. The second looked almost identical to the first except that it was bright orange instead of blue. The blue one exclaimed in a metallic voice,

"Identify yourself!"

The rover was not equipped with any means to communicate with the metal objects. The technicians could only sit there. The orange object then cried out, "You will obey the Daleks or you will be exterminated!" More silence followed. The two objects then cried out in unison, "Exterminate!"

A light then emitted the whisker devices on both objects and the camera feed turned to static. At the back of the room, one of the other technicians then phoned the president of NASA.

"Bring him in."

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was making repairs to his robot dog, K-9. He had sustained damage after the TARDIS had accidentally materialized onto a Sontaran warship on their last adventure. The Sontarans are very warlike and not all that friendly. K-9 had come under fire.

"Hold still, K-9," the Doctor cautioned his friend as he reconnected the wires to K-9's vocal processor. "Is that better," he asked.

"Thank you, master," K-9 chirped happily.

As the Doctor stood up, his psychic paper fell out of his jacket pocket. As he picked it up, a message, date, time, and place, appeared on one of the many empty pages. It read, "We are in need of your assistance. July 26, 2014. Kennedy Space Center, FL, United States of America. Please help."

"It would seem that the Americans are in need of a Time Lord," said the Doctor, "very well."

He pulled a lever on the TARDIS console and they screeched away towards July 26, 2014. _Screeeeow! Scrrreeeeow! Scrrrrreew! _The TARDIS materialized at the source of the psychic signal that the Doctor's psychic paper had picked up. As the Doctor donned his hat and stepped outside, he and K-9 found that they were in the Technician room were NASA had lost contact with the _Curiosity _rover. One of the technicians approached them and shook the Doctor's hand.

"You must be the Doctor," he said.

"I am, indeed," replied the Doctor.

The technician led him into a board room and pulled down a projector screen. As the Doctor sat down, he watched in horror as the strange metal objects came on camera and heard them say, "You will obey the Daleks or you will be exterminated!" As the screen went black, the Doctor explained.

"They're called the Daleks. They are soldiers from the planet Skaro. If they are on Mars, it could very well mean the end of mankind."

The technician shifted around in the chair uneasily. "How many," he asked.

"Could be millions," sighed the Doctor.

Just then the president of NASA came in. "How do we stop them," he asked.

"The thing about Daleks is that they live to exterminate. They were bred to kill. They are surrounded by a force field making them bulletproof. The last time I faced the Daleks, their weak point was the eye stalk. They didn't look like that so this may be an improved array of Daleks. I have a Sonic Booster onboard the TARDIS that may be able to create powerful enough vibrations to shake the Daleks apart. I can't guarantee it, though," responded the Doctor, "K-9 and I can fly to Mars and engage the Daleks. In addition to the Sonic Booster, I also should have the necessary components to construct a bomb to leave for them."

"So it's settled then," said the president, "you will handle these Daleks and we will wait for you to return.

"Indeed," replied the Doctor, "come along, K-9. We've got work to do."

Inside the TARDIS, the Doctor was pulling some strings to make the Sonic Booster mobile. It was a library cart with all these alien electrical components on it. It could only work if it was hooked up to the TARDIS console by a large hose. The Sonic Booster required a mobile power source. A simple motorcycle battery from the TARDIS garage should supple enough power to temporarily run the device; and an EMP should be able to recharge it after that. He filled a backpack with numerous charges, bombs, and combustibles. In his pockets, he stashed a few alien guns in case he needed to stand and fight. K-9 was equipped with a more powerful laser nose that may be able to break through a Dalek's armor. It was time for the final charge.

_Screeeeow! Scrrreeeeow! Scrrrrreew! _The TARDIS materialized on the surface of mars. The Hostile Action Displacement System was activated. If the TARDIS came under attack, it was set to relocate automatically. Every security measure was activated to prevent the Daleks from breaking into the TARDIS. The TARDIS is the most powerful ship in the universe and in the Dalek's hands it could become a devastating weapon. The Doctor rolled his motorcycle out of the TARDIS' garage and placed the Sonic Booster and K-9 in the side car. The motorcycle was equipped with a small device to generate an oxygen field around them so that the Doctor could breathe.

As they raced across the horizon, the Doctor spotted a metal castle. It was clearly the Dalek's base. He activated the anti-gravity circuit on the motorcycle and drove up the walls undetected. He spotted an exhaust opening big enough to drive through. Once inside, he found that they were on the floor again. They were in a hallway. He rolled his bike into the shadows and removed K-9 and the Sonic Booster. They spotted a door marked _Laboratory D _They charged in activating the Sonic Booster. The room was filled with bright orange Daleks and all sorts of transmitters and other things of that nature. The Daleks did not give the Doctor a very warm welcome. They yelled, "Intruders are in the laboratory! The Doctor is here! You shall be exterminated!" The Sonic Booster began emitting vibrations powerful enough that the transmitters began malfunctioning. They gave off waves of light and the Daleks did not move again.

As the Doctor examined the Daleks, he came to the conclusion that they were now dead. His eyes widened. He exclaimed, "A Delta wave! They are going to launch a Delta wave on the Earth!" He planted a few charges around the laboratory and pulled Bug spray out of his backpack. He sprayed it everywhere and set the charges. If anyone tampered with them, they would detonate, ensuring Dalek casualties. He also began calibrating the transmitters. A Delta wave could be calibrated to only kill a certain species. But, just as he began to, the doors opened and in came Davros, the creator of the Daleks. He was accompanied by six Daleks; two orange, and four of them were red.

"Step away from the transmitters," commanded Davros. The Doctor complied. They led him into what appeared to be a throne room. There, he stood before a white Dalek.

"You shall stand trial before Dalek Supreme," said Davros with a sinister grin.

"You look different," the Doctor said.

"The Daleks have survived through the last Progenitor device. It created a new Paradigm of Daleks. We have developed a hierarchy. We have also rebuilt the Cult of Skaro. They shall decide your fate, Doctor."

Four yellow Daleks led the Doctor to a room with all sorts of terrifying equipment. The four Daleks left and three others entered and the Doctor looked into the eyes of his executioners. There were five Daleks; one in each color. The Doctor saw one in white, one in yellow, one in blue, one in orange, and one in red. "The Doctor is here"! The orange led him to what appeared to be shackles and an x-ray machine. The Doctor was chained as they commenced scans on his physiology. It was unspeakably painful. He was left in his chains as the Dalek left. The blue Dalek came in. the Doctor asked, "Why are the Daleks so colorful?"

"The hierarchy of the Daleks is divided into five classes; Drone, Scientist Strategist, Eternal, and Supreme. I am Supreme your previous visitor was Scientist. Drone is red. Eternal is yellow. Strategist is blue. Now, I have some questions for you, Doctor. Where is your TARDIS?"

The Doctor replied, "you'll never get in."

Dalek Supreme replied, "We have changed since you last saw us. We have spent years learning to crack open the shell of a TARDIS. To the Daleks, it is just wood."

Suddenly, an intercom sounded. The Supreme Dalek answered it. "Report."

Another Dalek was on the other end. "The TARDIS has been located."

Dalek Supreme gave orders, "Send a squadron of Daleks to retrieve it."

The other Dalek responded, "I obey."

Four Drones returned with the Police Box intact. There was a glowing green ring around it. "You'll never get inside," yelled the Doctor.

The scientist Dalek responded," We have no need for your TARDIS. It shall go in our storage vault.

Just then, a red beam came and destroyed the four drones one by one. K-9 appeared out of the shadows. He disintegrated the Doctor's shackles. They ran into the TARDIS. The ship smashed through the ceiling and hovered over the castle. The Doctor stood in the door. He dropped all the bombs and K-9 fired at them. _Bzzzzang! _The TARDIS was shot out of the sky. _Crash! _The Cult of Skaro surrounded them, crying "Exterminate! Exterminate! Exterminate!"

_Boom! _The charges in the laboratory went off. Debris went everywhere. The strategist Dalek declared, "Retreat!" The five then flew back into the safety of the castle. The TARDIS soared back into the air. The Doctor was preparing to jump when he heard a familiar sound. _Screeeeow! Scrrreeeeow! Scrrrrreew! _He pulled a lever to open the TARDIS window. What he saw took his breath away. A cube was flying after them. It was spinning in the same manner as the TARDIS. The Doctor gasped. "The Daleks have a time machine."

"The Daleks have a lock on the TARDIS, master," K-9 chirped.

"Indeed," said the Doctor, "They can follow us anywhere in time and space."

"What is the plan, master," asked K-9.

The Doctor sighed, "I don't have one."

_To Be Continued_


End file.
